Caledonia
by McGonagall's Bola
Summary: .'But if I should become a stranger, know that it would make me more than sad...  Caledonia's been everything I've ever had.' AD/MM -REWRITTEN!


The lyrics used in this piece of fan-fiction, are from _Caledonia. _I don't own anything; it belongs to Celtic Woman.

* * *

_I don't know if you can see  
The changes that have come over me  
These last few days I've been afraid  
That I might drift away_

_I've been telling old stories, singing songs  
That make me think about where I've come from  
That's the reason why I seem  
So far away today_

_Let me tell you that I love you  
That I think about you all the time  
Caledonia, you're calling me, now I'm going home  
But if I should become a stranger  
Know that I would make more than sad  
Caledonia's been everything I had_

* * *

Minerva nervously bit down on her lower lip, smoothing down non-existing ripples in her beautiful white dress. "You're beautiful," Minerva's father whispered, leaning down a little to make sure only she could hear him. Minerva smiled, holding her bouquet of white lilies close and walking beside her father down the aisle, her lengthy white veil dragging after her. Mother Earth had appeared to have done a little effort to make their wedding day very special, having chosen to let the sunshine take over the rain that might have ruined that day in March, when she would become Albus Dumbledore's wife.

There were no words suitable enough to describe how she felt upon nearing him, the music leading them to each other, and watching the rays of sunshine make the red of Albus' hair and beard appear like spun by golden threads. When he finally turned to look at his fiancée, Minerva's smile widened even more if possible. That man over there with his mesmerizing ocean blue eyes was going to be her spouse. Minerva could barely contain the flutter in her tummy as she eyed him with her teal green eyes – eyes full of happiness and love. As she finally stood beside Albus, she and her father parted. Gideon thoughtfully wiped the tear off her cheek that had begun rolling down and tenderly kissed the forehead of his once little girl, then sat down by his wife.

Albus' eyes locked upon his beautiful fiancée's, and he felt like eyeing an angel; his angel. The sunrays that shone upon her made Minerva look possibly even more beautiful than usual, and he knew that he would love this beautiful woman until the end of time; forever. He would never love another. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as the man that performed their ceremony spoke. He didn't hear half of it, as he lost himself in his fiancée's beauty.

The way that Minerva beamed up at him as he carefully slid the silver ring around her slender ring finger after having spoken his vows made his heart melt with happiness and love as well. The wide smile that adorned her face as she too spoke her vows and slid the silver ring around his far bigger finger made Albus fall in love all over again. Then the man that lead their ceremony announced them wedded, and they kissed.

Albus suddenly lifted his new wife up in the air as they did and began to spin her happily around. He would never forget that sound, of his Minerva's happy laugh or how beautiful she was, that day, her lengthy white dress trailing behind her everywhere she went, the little yellow and white flowers contrasting perfectly with the raven color of her pinned up hair. A few stray hairs cascaded down and at the end of the evening that was even most of it.

Somewhere along the revelation, they parted, though, and they slowly became older as the distance grew between their wedding day and the now, and between the both of them just as well. They both became older: their hair lost its colors, and more laugh lines remained visible even when not laughing. Their eyes never disconnected until they could no longer still see each other, and in the end Minerva remained alone, leaning against Hogwarts' walls while watching the sunrays make his white tomb shine. Minerva looked down at the silver ring he had given her on their wedding day and smiled even though a certain sadness lingered.

* * *

_But if I should become a stranger  
Know that it would make me more than sad  
Caledonia's been everything I've ever had_


End file.
